Gifts of War
by Deadly Chakram
Summary: Xena and Ares must team up to defeat a deadly foe. Ares gives Xena something she doesn't expect. XenaAres pairing
1. Chapter 1

Gifts of War

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  I do not own any of the following characters, with the possible exception of Mictus, a character of my own brain.  All the rest belong to the great gods of TPTB -  may the Xenite gods smile down on them always for giving us such a wonderful show for six roller-coaster years.  They only payment I receive from this story is your feedback, so please don't sue me (puppy eyes).  Do, however, leave feedback if the story so moves you to.  Thanks and enjoy!

PAIRING: Xena/Ares shippertext

RATING: R for violence and implied sexual encounters.

********************************************************************** 

Thunder cracked in the skies above, loud and ominous.  A few streaks of lightening snaked quickly through the gray clouds, and illuminated all below.  Rain pelted the earth, the wind whipping it into a fury.  

From the window of a hut, Xena looked out at the storm and sighed softly.  The storm would buy her some time, but she didn't think it would be enough.  She and Gabrielle hadn't had enough time to make plans…precious plans to save an entire race.

Behind her, Tydus the centaur approached and put a firm hand on her shoulder.  She turned to look the centaur leader in the eye.

"This storm won't guarantee us the time we need," she said after a moment.  "Mictus and his army will stop for the night, but as soon as the storm stops, they'll come."

"I'd expect nothing less," Tydus replied, his gravelly voice hardened.  "So what do we do?"

"I don't know yet."

Xena looked at the centaur a moment.  He was a wise leader, his thick, full beard flecked with gray and showing his age.  But his beard was offset by the strong, bulging muscles of his chest and arms, the result of many years in battle, Xena instinctively knew.  His tail flickered up to swat at a fly that landed on his deep brown back.

"Xena, I got the weapons stored in Roctus's barn like you asked," came Gabrielle's voice, as she entered into the hut, dripping rivers on water onto the floor.  She grabbed up a few baskets of supplies and then headed back to the door.  "I'm going to help the others finish up with the hospice.  I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks," she replied, and then moved to the table in the center of the room.  She sat, and rested her head in her hands for a moment.  "Okay," she said finally.  "Let's think about this again.  Mictus wants to eliminate the centaurs because they are loyal to Corinth and King Iphicles.  When Mictus tried to over throw Iphicles last summer and take over Corinth, the centaurs came to Iphicles' aid.  Mictus was defeated but vowed revenge. Plus, his brother Tandros was killed in that battle by a centaur arrow.   Now, the scouts that we sent out said that Mictus is coming from the north, through the mountain pass.  If we can stop them from getting through the pass, we can prevent them from surrounding the village before we can set up some defenses."

She pointed to a large map that was spread on the tabletop.  At the southern end of the mountain pass, the land opened into a wide, flat area, the centaur village near the middle and slightly off to the west.  The entire perimeter of the plain was flanked by thick forest barely sliced with roads just wide enough for travelers to drive their wagons on.  On the other side of the forest, Corinth stood.  But Xena knew that Corinth could not help them in this battle.  Hard times had fallen on the kingdom after the war the previous year, and all of Iphicles' efforts were focused on getting the kingdom back up to its' former strength, as it rightly should have been.

"Most likely they'll surround us from the north, east, and south and try to push our forces into the woods to the west," Tydus said, looking at the map and tracing his finger along with his words.  "He knows that if we are pushed to the forest, we'd be no match for an army of men in those thick woods.  Within a day's time his men could wipe out more than half of us."

Xena nodded solemnly, her eyes fixed on the tan, parchment map and the dark inked images that covered it.  Finally, she spoke.  "If we could somehow buy some time…Tydus, gather your strongest men and centaurs and assemble them into a team.  Tell them meet me here first thing in the morning."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to seal up the mountain pass.  I would do it tonight, but I'm afraid that we wouldn't be able to see much of anything in this storm."

Tydus could see now that the storm had doubled in intensity.  In truth, not even the closest huts were visible in the torrent of rain.

"For now, I'm going to head back to my hut.  If Gabrielle comes back from getting the hospice set up, tell her where I got to."

"Sure thing Xena."

Xena left the hut, hurrying back to her own.  She entered and stoked the fire to stave off the cold and to dry off.  Facing the heat of the fireplace, she stripped off her wet leathers down to her cotton shift and slipped on a robe that Tydus had left for.  Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.  Turning sharply back towards the window, she could see a figure materializing.

"Ares…what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"Xena, look, I know why you're here."

"And you want to stop me from taking down Mictus."

"No.  I want to help you."

"Help me?" she replied with a sneer, not believing him.

"Mictus has fallen from my protection.  He's eaten Ambrosia and after he takes out the centaurs, he's going after the gods."

Xena snorted, trying to hide her surprise.  "I've beaten gods before Ares."

"Not like this.  This was among the store of the First Ambrosia, more powerful than the one that Velasca and Callisto ate.  And he's got the Hind's Blood."

"How did he get a hold of this?  That dagger was destroyed after I used it on Callisto."

"I don't know.  I only heard about it this morning from Zeus."

Xena shook her head.  "That still doesn't mean that I should have any reason to need your help.  Besides, why should I believe that you are willing to risk your life to stop him?"

"Because if I don't, I die anyway.  He'll come after Olympus.  Damn it Xena, let's face it.  You and I need one another to come out of this alive.  He's only just discovered the extent of his powers, but he's getting them under control fast.  I need you because of your mortal blood and your fighting ability.  You need me for my powers."

Again she shook her head.  "No, I'll handle this my own way."

"I'd think that over again if I were you," Ares replied, his voice lower and more menacing.  
  


With a wave of his hand, he opened a viewing portal before Xena's eyes.  

"Take a look Xena.  That's the mountain pass.  Sealed at both ends tighter than a tomb.  All done in a single instant.  I'll leave this as a freebie – but consider my offer!"

With a flash of blue light, he was gone.  Xena was alone again for a moment, before Gabrielle came through the door.

"Xena, hi.  Everything's all set with the hospice.  The gods willing, we won't need it all of the supplies in it."

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning dawned bright and clear.  The sun shone, chasing away the remnants of the previous night's storm.  The blue sky was thin and pale, and the world smelt of the moist earth.  Xena awoke early and rode out to the mountain pass, arriving back in the centaur village just as Tydus' group was meeting up, as she had requested the previous night.

"I have some good news, and some bad news," she said as she dismounted Argo.  "The mountain pass is blocked, but I'm afraid that doesn't put an end to the threat of Mictus' army."

A few mummers ran through the crowd, as everyone wondered how the pass could be closed up.  Most assumed that Xena had done it this morning, or that the storm at least had some part in it.

"No, Mictus will do whatever he can to get to the village.  He's…We need to set up some traps.  Whatever we can do to slow him down, take out some of his men.  We don't much time though."

"Then let's go!" cried a voice from the back.  Several others voiced their agreement.

Xena smiled and motioned for the crowd to quiet back down.  "I have come up with several devices and Tydus will show us where they are best suited."

"Everyone grab some tools from your homes, then meet back here as soon as you can," said the centaur, and the group dispersed immediately.

"So how did the mountain pass get blocked, Xena?"

The question belonged to Gabrielle, who leaned against her staff in the early morning light.  Xena had not talked much last night, and had gone to bed soon after Gabrielle had come back in.

Xena drew in a breath before answering.  "Ares did it last night."

"Ares?"  
  


"Yeah, he's trying to convince me that we need to fight Mictus together."

"Why?"

"He says that Mictus is a god now."

"A god?"  
  


Xena nodded.  "Ares also said that Mictus has the Hind's Blood and is going to go after the gods next."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know."

"Xena…"

"What?  It's not that I don't believe that Ares is telling the truth.  I saw too much fear in his eyes last night.  I don't believe his motives.  He wants something, I can feel it."

"Probably you," Gabrielle replied with a smirk.  After a warning look from Xena, she shrugged.  "Well, it's not like he hasn't tried everything to get you back."

"No.  If it was just a plot to get me back, I'd know.  No, he wants something else. I just don't know what it is."

A silence fell as Xena spoke her last words.  Behind them, they could hear the centaurs approaching once more.  Gabrielle forced herself to break the silence.

"So, are you going to tell them?"  She motioned with a jerk of her head towards Tydus and the others.  Now the men of the centaur village were coming up, all carrying tools or some kind or another.

"Not yet."

"Xena, you have to tell them!"

"I will, tonight.  But I can't risk letting them know just yet.  They'd lose some of their spirit, and weaker spirits make for weaker traps."

"It also makes for weaker warriors, Xena.  Tell them tonight and tomorrow the battle will see them with heavier hearts and maybe less hope."

"Gabrielle, even if I told them now, they'd still go into battle the same way.  I'm going to ride back out to the pass later.  I want to see for myself how things look."

"I thought you said you trust Ares."

"I do, but I need to see how things stand.  I need to see how powerful Mictus is."

"Okay, fine.  Do what you think is best."  Gabrielle threw up her hands in defeat.  Xena's mind was set, and whatever thoughts she had, she would be keeping to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon was spent erecting whatever traps could be set, and preparing the village itself for battle.  The sun shone fiercely now, and the heat it poured out dried the mud and shrank the puddles.  The men and centaurs were working swiftly now, and the heavy clanking and thudding of tools against building materials filled the village.  Already, half of the traps had been laid.  Thanks to Xena's battle skills and Tydus' careful planning, the area around and within the village was a virtual death-trap, loaded and waiting to strike.

About midway through the day, Xena left the village.  She was guiding the small group of women, children, and those others not able to fight, into the nearby caves to the south west of the village.  With the group went a handful of sturdy horses, bearing on their backs supplies of food and water, should the battle last longer than anticipated.  They were being cautious; no one spoke or even whispered on the way to the cave.  For all they knew, Mictus should have still been trying to get past the rockslide, but on the off chance that they had already gotten through, Xena had requested them to be silent.  Stealth could be the difference between life and death.

When the group had been settled, Xena turned and headed north to the pass.  She wanted to check the status of the rockslide.  If Ares was right, which deep down, Xena knew he was, and Mictus really was a god now, he might be powerful enough to break through and start heading towards the village by the end of the day.  Xena bit her lower lip.  If Mictus attacked them that night, the defenses might not hold.  They needed the night to finalize the preparations.  

As she came to the pass, she breathed a sigh of relief.  The rock wall facing her was intact, though she could not guess the status of the other side.  Glancing at the sun, she could see that it was getting late into the afternoon now.  Dismounting from Argo, Xena stood facing the rocks.  Somehow, she needed to get to the top and far side of the pass, to check on Mictus' army.  But that would prove to be difficult.  The walls of the mountains were sheer cliffs rising from the ground.  There was no gentle slope of the land, nor were there any crevices by which she might gain foot and hand holds to climb up. 

Beside her, a flash of blue light revealed Ares.

"Having a little trouble there, Xena?"

"Ares," she practically spat out his name.

"Whoa!  I'm sensing just a little bit of hostility!"  He held his thumb and pointer fingers just centimeters away from one another, obviously being sarcastic.  "And to think, all I wanted to do was to lend you a helping hand."

"I don't need your help."

"Don't you?  How else are you going to check on Mictus?  Fly up to the mountain top?  When all I need to do is this?"

He snapped his fingers and they were at the top of the mountain and on the far side.  Xena tried to sneak a peak at the campsite, but Ares immediately snapped his fingers again, and they were back to where they had started.   

She turned away from him and looked back at the rocks.

"Xena…" It wasn't a statement, or a question, or a threat.  Xena closed her eyes for a moment.  It was a plea.

She turned back around to him.

"Please Xena.  Admit it, we both need one another."

"Ares, look.  I don't know what your agenda is, but I know there's more to this deal than you are willing to say.  I'll stop Mictus on my own."

"Fine, I'll give you some time to think Xena," Ares replied.

"I don't need time."

"Xena think about it!  This is not your run-of-the-mill warlord or psycho turned god!  I'll show you what I mean," he said, before bringing them back to the observation point.

Xena looked out from behind a throng of trees, where she knew she'd be well hidden from unfriendly eyes.  Mictus and his men were almost through that half of the blockage.  They wouldn't be through the other side that day, but by the next morning, they would be on the way to the centaur village.

Mictus stood in the middle of the campsite, idly working on his powers, getting them under control.  He hurled several balls of lightning, fire, ice, and a few things Xena could not quite make out at some training dummies.  He melted a few stray shields with blasts of intense fire.  He bent a few swords with the mere flick of his hand.

"See what I mean, Xena?"

Xena said nothing, her jaw clenched, mind racing. 

"Let me help you."

"Ares…"

"No, let me speak.  Xena, you can see as clearly as I can what you're going up against.  If you really want to save the centaurs, you'll let me help."

"And what do you bring to the table?  He's got the Hind's Blood.  That's enough to make any god's blood run cold."

"Don't you think I know that?  I'm terrified of what Mictus might do with it if he isn't stopped.  That's why I want to help you.  Together we can take him out before he becomes unstoppable.  And trust me, at the rate that he's controlling his powers, that time is not far off."

Xena looked uncertainly down at the campsite again.  Already, Mictus' fireballs were flying straighter, hitting their marks more often than not.

"All right," she consented after a moment.  "Meet me later tonight and we'll discuss this.  I've got to get back to the village and let them know what they are facing."


	4. Chapter 4

Xena rode back to the village with all the speed that Argo could make.  The sun hung low on the horizon.  Sunset was fast approaching; she had lingered too long with Ares.

Gabrielle saw her approach.  "Xena!  Where have you been?"

Xena dismounted Argo and started to lead her to the stables.  "I went to check up on the pass."

"It took you that long?"  Gabrielle was not entirely convinced of the explanation.

"Mictus is stronger than we thought.  His army will be here by tomorrow morning.  How are the fortifications coming along?"

"Almost done.  Everything should be ready soon."

"Good."

A silence fell before Gabrielle spoke again.

"So you're going to tell everyone about Mictus, right?"

"Yes.  But that's not all."

"What do you mean, that's not all?"  Gabrielle had one hand on her hips, the other was holding her staff.

They reached the stable.  Xena led Argo into an empty stall and closed the gate behind her.  Then she turned to Gabrielle, her face unreadable.

"Ares is going to help us."

"You gave into him?"

"No!  It's not like that.  We need his help.  Mictus is too strong.  I didn't want to believe it myself until I saw it."

"Xena, I don't trust Ares."

"I know, but even still, we're better off with his help."

Gabrielle didn't respond to this last remark.  Xena's mind was made up; there was no point in trying to change it.  "Okay, you do what you think is best," was the most she could muster.  In truth, she couldn't shake the feeling that Ares was up to something.


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that evening when Xena called the villagers around to break the news to them.  The sky was dark; only a handful of brave stars dared to peek out from behind scattered clouds.  A sickle moon hung in the sky, casting a feeble light.  To compensate, the men and centaurs all held torches, having just completed what work could be done to prepare for the upcoming battle.  Most were sweaty and dirty, and all wore grim expressions.  Xena stood on a little raised platform, Tydus to her left side.

"First off, I want to congratulate you on the work that you all accomplished today.  Mictus and his army will be in for quite a surprise when they arrive tomorrow.  Yes, by tomorrow they will be here, so I urge all of you to be prepared."

A few mummers ran through the crowd, until one centaur spoke up.  "How is that possible?  That rockslide should hold for days from the way you were talking about it earlier!"

Xena cleared her throat.  "You're right, it should have.  That's why I've called you all here.  I'm afraid that I carry bad news."

Again, mummers rippled through the crowd.  

"Mictus…Mictus is a god now."

"A god!"  Xena couldn't see who made the remark.  "How?"

"Ambrosia.  And what's more, it has given him extreme power."

"We cannot hope to fight a god!  We may be strong, but not that strong!" Tydus said, coming forwards to Xena.

"That's the other thing that I wanted to tell you.  We aren't standing alone.  Ares will be helping us."  
  


"Ares, god of war?  What's his interest in helping the centaurs?"  It was Tydus again.  Ares and the centaurs did not have a strong relationship.  The centaurs refused to worship is violent ways, and Ares had no use for the centaur's nobility, and even the few battles that the centaurs had been involved with were too insignificant for him to be bothered with.

"Mictus is.  He's got Hind's Blood.  Ares wants to make sure that it isn't used against the Olympians."

"You mean against himself!" Tydus snorted.

Xena waved her hand at Tydus, motioning for him to calm down.  "I know you all must feel the same way.  Trust me, I'd rather not have to rely on him either.  But we have no other choice.  Now, I suggest that you all get to your homes.  Get ready for tomorrow."

"Xena, I don't agree with what you're doing, that is teaming up with Ares, but I trust you.  Everyone, we follow Xena's commands!  It may prove to be our only hope of saving ourselves and our families."

Words passed between the villagers, but soon the chatter grew less.  "We're with you Xena!" cried out Roctus, a great tan centaur.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, the crowd dispersed.  Xena did not head back to her hut right away, but instead walked to the weapons store in Roctus' barn.  There the men and centaurs would arm themselves the next morning.  She opened the door quietly, thrusting in a torch, checking on the weapons.  Everything was piled with like weapons.  Spears leaned idly against the far wall.  Swords covered one work table.  Shields lined the wall to her left, and a few badly rusted battle axes lined the one to her right.  One last table was covered in random pieces of armor – helms here, breastplates there.  

She walked along the table of swords, picking one of them up and peering at it in the darkness.  It, like most of them, was very old, rusted in a few places along the blade.  She ran a finger along the edge.  It was sharp enough, but Xena wondered how some of these swords would hold up in the upcoming battle.  She sighed to herself and put the sword back in the pile with a faint clinking of metal against metal.

She turned and left the barn, closing the door behind her.  It was getting later, but she did not feel tired.  She let her mind wander, wondering what Ares could possibly want from her, that he was offering his help to stop Mictus.  Maybe it was just fear that drove him so urgently to her, she couldn't really tell.  But as hard as she tried to believe that, she couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted something more then just that.

When she broke from her thoughts, Xena found that she had walked to the very lake where she'd sat with Solan and he'd thrown Borias sword away, stating that he wasn't sure he wanted to be a warrior anymore.  

_It feels like ages ago,_ she thought sadly, but she sat don on a log and stared at the surface of the water, the moon and a few stars reflected on the glossy, black surface.

"Ah, there you are!" came a voice from behind her, jolting her from her thoughts.  It was Ares.  "You weren't in your hut."

"I had other things to attend to," she replied without missing a beat.  

"So I see."

"Let's cut the chit-chat Ares.  You offered your help, now tell me what it is that you can do for me that I can't do myself."

"Well, for starters, your weapon store sucks.  Half of them are so brittle that they'd disintegrate at the first blow.  As we speak, Hephestus is replacing them all – weapons and armor – with ones of his special metal."

"Metal of Hephestus," Xena mummered.

Ares nodded.  "Guaranteed to take Mictus and his army by surprise.  And guaranteed to stand up in battle."

Xena did not answer, her mind reeling with images of the new weapons, and the hope that they brought.

"They're on loan, of course.  Once we've won, Heph's gonna take them back," continued Ares.  "Also on loan, Athena's elite archers.  One whistle and they'll come."

He gave a whistle and a legion of archers appeared before them.

"She's not afraid to lose them?" Xena couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, she'd rather not see any of them killed, but she's willing to take the risk if it means stopping the destruction of Olympus."  He shrugged and then waved a dismissal to the archers.  "Thanks girls, we'll call you in the morning." 

The group disappeared once again.

"Regretting my help yet Xena?" Ares asked smugly.  He knew how much Xena hated having to rely on him, and rightly guessed that she'd had some second thoughts about agreeing to fight alongside him.

"Not yet," she said with a teasing half smile of her own. 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in silence for a bit, the two of them, the weak moonlight outlining them against the dark backdrop of the lake and sky.  They sat side by side, looking straight ahead, thoughtful, each one wanting to speak, but neither one able to bring their will to do so.  It was Ares that first broke the silence.

"Xena?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I know what you think of me.  I know you must really hate having to fight with me.  I just wanted to let you know that I'm not looking for anything here.  No ulterior motives.  I just want to make sure that Mictus is stopped.  You can believe me or not.  I just wanted to let you know that."

Xena marked the change in his voice.  It was soft, just above a whisper.  His head was tilted slightly downwards now, looking towards the ground, his hands in his lap.  But when he'd spoken, he'd remained focused on Xena's face; again she'd had the feeling that he was pleading with her.

"Ares, I won't lie to you.  Knowing that I need your help in this battle doesn't sit well with me.  And yes, I do… or did…or whatever…believed that you want something from me.  That is isn't just about bringing down Mictus.  But what it is that I think you want, I'm not sure.  For a while now, you haven't tried to get me back to your side, to be your Warrior Queen.  But I'm still not sure I'd put it past you to try it all over again."

"Xena, listen.  I know what I did in the past.  And I was wrong to think that I could change you…make you follow me again.  You've changed too much.  You're not the same Xena that rode into Chin, or battled the Norse gods, or nearly succeeded in trying to kill Hercules.  There's too much good in you now.  But all the times that I plotted against you, it became less and less about trying to win you back."

"It certainly didn't look that way," she broke in.

"I know.  But as I concocted schemes, I found that it was not you who fell under my spell, but I under yours."  
  


"What are you saying?"

"Damn it Xena!  I'm saying that I…I love you."  
  


The world fell silent as he spoke those final words. 

"I know you probably don't believe me, but there it is.  That's why I'm helping you, no strings attached."

"Ares…" She began to respond, but all words died on her lips.

Ares gave her a weak smile.  In the moonlight, Xena thought he looked like a sheepish little boy.  He looked so innocent, and Xena found herself searching for something to read him by.  But as she looked, she found nothing that set off the warning that he was lying.  She found herself believing him.

By now, Ares had stood up, wiping his hands on his leather pants, as his hand had hit a patch of moss that was growing on the log.  "I guess I'll go now…get ready for tomorrow and all."

"Ares, wait, why don't you stay a bit?"

"No…I can't."  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He was obviously embarrassed by his confession, especially since Xena hadn't addressed it.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!  Mentally, he kicked himself._

"I want to talk to you.  I believe you." 


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning dawned bright and early.  A cool easterly wind blew and the nearly cloudless sky gave promise of the heat that was to come.  Xena and Ares had spoken with one another the night before until way past midnight.  Now both stood in the gray of dawn, watching as the men and centaurs armed themselves for battle, marveling at the loaned weapons.  Gabrielle caught sight of Xena and she emerged from last minute checks at the hospice.  She made her way towards her best friend, all the while eyeing Ares suspiciously.

"Xena!" she called out. 

Xena gave a wave of her hand, and Gabrielle continued to walk up to her.  

"You came in so late last night.  Is everything ok?"

Xena nodded, watching as the last of the men picked up their weapons and armor.  "Everything's fine.  Ares and I just needed to talk for a bit, you know, prepare for today's battle."

Gabrielle glanced sideways at Xena and nodded.  "Uh-huh.  So, what's the plan?"

"We keep the battle as contained as possible to the northern plain.  Mictus might succeed in driving us back, but that's what the traps are for," Ares broke in.  "We just keep hitting him with surprises.  You'll note the weapons and armor – Metal of Hephestus.  I'm thinking that I'll use my powers and cloak everyone with invisibility.  It'll give us and edge; really take Mictus by surprise!  Anyway, it'll make things maybe a little safer for our men if the other army can't see them.  And after the initial assault, when they least expect it, I'll call for Athena's archers.  In any case, Xena and I are going after Mictus.  Xena's going for the main blow, and I'll be her backup.  Two gods battling it out!"

He let out a small laugh, but both of the women caught a sense of nervousness in it.  

Two riders approached the group.  They were scouts, sent out by Xena to watch the mountain pass.  

"Xena," called out the one called Stenos.  "They are coming."

"Alright everyone!" Xena called out to the group before her.  "Let's move and get to the plain before Mictus' army does.  We'll give them a fight they won't soon forget.  For the village!"

A cry went up from the group.  Xena gave a whistle, and Argo came bolting towards her; she jumped up and easily landed in the saddle without the horse ever stopping.  Spurring Argo into a faster pace, she led the group to the battlefield.


	9. Chapter 9

The battlefield was a brown land, with a few short, twisted ground plants that had been brave enough to endure the dry atmosphere.  There were no trees, just a barren, flat expanse of land of brown half dead grasses and bushes.  Xena's army (if it could rightly be called that), moved as far north as they could before she halted them.  Jumping down from Argo, she pressed her ear to the ground for a moment, and then leapt back into the saddle.  

"Mictus and his army will be here soon.  I heard the gallop of horses, not more than half a mile away and slightly east of us.  Ares, make us invisible."  

Ares nodded.  "I sure hope this holds out.  There's a lot of us here."  But he snapped his fingers, and instantly, the group disappeared, leaving the battlefield looking empty.

There the group waited in ambush.  Not a sound was to be heard, not even from the few birds that flew overhead; completely unaware of what was to take place.  They did not have to wait for long though.  Soon the sound of galloping hooves and war cries were heard, low at first but growing steadily in volume.  Then, suddenly, Mictus and his army burst into view.  Still, none of Xena's army moved.

Mictus' army was almost upon them, when suddenly, the assault began.  Mictus's men were unhorsed by unseen forces.  The clash of metal rang out clear in the rising sunlight.  Men lay bleeding on the dusty ground, but none of Mictus' army had any blood on their weapons.  Mictus himself was in the back of the men, looking stunned for the moment.  Xena worked around the edge of the group, where the men were more scattered.  Cautiously, she made her way towards Mictus.

She glanced back.  Already his army had been cut by at least 20 men.  Xena guessed that he'd started with around 150.  She closed the distance faster now, but a fire had flickered up in Mictus' eyes.  Waving his hands, he threw a blue orb of power out.  It flattened before him and stretched until it was quite large, and then it flew from him, washing over the entire battle field.  Ares gaped.  His invisibility spell was broken.

A fresh cry went throughout the army, and they charged forward.  Metal met metal as the centaur army was pushed slowly back to the village.

In the fray, Xena had lost sight of Mictus.  Now she saw him again, moving towards the head of his men.  Spurring Argo into a full gallop, she raced to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10

The centaurs fell back to the village, arriving just before Mictus' army.  From behind the fortifications, they watched as another 15 or 20 men fell victim to the traps they had laid earlier.  But several of the traps Mictus saw, and before his men could trip them, he threw bolts of lightening or balls of fire, destroying them.  Hope faded slightly within the centaurs; they had been relying on those traps.  Now it appeared that even more hand-to-hand combat was to come then they had hoped for.

After Tydus quickly regrouped them all, they once again charged headlong into the battle, meeting the enemy head on.  Swords flashed in the sunlight; a sort of white flame had seemed to engulf them.  The harsh sounds of battle carried in the breeze.

It was getting hot now; sweat poured freely on either side as did the blood.  Many of the men lay strewn about the ground.  Some were merely wounded, others lay dead.  But both sides fought on, not stopping though the heat and battle fatigue began to weigh on them.

Mictus' army was dismayed at the progress they were making, or lack thereof.  Surely, they had expected the centaurs to put up a fight, but they had not been prepared for the skill with which they fought.  Though the centaurs were no known for prowess in battle, they could still fight, and fight well.  Then also came the matter of their weapons and armor.  Neither Mictus nor his men had expected their opponents to have access to Metal of Hephestus.  Many swords were bent or notched as they collided with armor or weapons.  Some shattered altogether; abandoned hilts missing blades lay randomly amongst to bodies on the field.   

In the thick of the fight, Xena worked her way slowly towards Mictus, who looked almost unconcerned by the centaur resistance.  In fact, he looked downright bored with the fight.  Xena saw him stifle a yawn.

"Is this the best you can do Xena?" he taunted, and threw several fireballs towards the village, hitting a couple of small groups of fighters, but his own and the centaurs.  

Xena heard the screams, and saw the fireballs slowly extinguishing, leaving behind badly charred bones on the ground.  Again Mictus did the same, but his aim was off, and the previous exertion was apparent in his face.

"New gods, they never learn to not spend all their powers at once," Ares muttered to Xena and Gabrielle as a fresh assault was launched by Mictus' army.  "Should I call for the archers?"

"Not yet, I think he expects something after the traps – and from seeing you here," she replied.  "We'll hit him all at once.  Get the archers when we go after the dagger to kill him." 


	11. Chapter 11

The day wore on and yet the battle still continued, neither side yielding or showing any signs of retreating.  The centaurs had been cut down to three-quarters of their original strength; Mictus' army was operating on less than half.  Tydus had regrouped his men already and a fresh burst of fighting broke out.  

More men fell in battle; the grass was stained red with their combined blood.  Broken weapons, spent arrows, and cloven armor littered the ground, unnoticed and unheeded – forgotten for the moment in the heat of battle.  Xena's sword was covered in blood; the same went for Ares. 

Xena had been searching for an opening to attack Mictus himself.  "Ares," she called over to him.  He was fighting by her left side. "Call the archers.  We're going after Mictus."

Mictus had recently spent a good portion of his energy on a wave of assault that had been headed straight at him.  Luckily for the centaurs, most of the blasts were off aim, a testament to the fact that he was wearing down some, and that he still did not have control over all of his powers.

Ares gave a whistle, and the archers came, swiftly taking places where they would be most effective.  To all but Ares, they were invisible.  "They're here," he said, just before he parried a savage blow from one of Mictus' men.

"Okay, take your place too then," she said back, plunging her sword into another warrior.

Ares disappeared in a flash, stunning the warriors around him.  But in their confusion, they failed to take notice of the arrows that came flying through the air, straight towards them.  They were struck down where they stood.

Soon, the air was thick with arrows.  But the expertise of the archers ensured that not a single one hit the centaurs or the men who fought alongside them.  Panic and confusion broke out on the part of Mictus and his army.  Now was Xena's chance.  Fireballs flew towards Mictus, taking him off guard and knocking him completely off his horse.  Ares laughed a little, and sent more over.  Mictus tried to get his bearings, Xena rushing towards him.  If she could just get the Hind's Blood…

She jumped, flipping through the air and landing right before Mictus.  Reaching out a hand, she made a grab for the dagger that hung at his belt.  But before she could grab it, Mictus disappeared.  She spun around, looking for him.  A flash of light over near Ares caused her to panic.  Mictus was there, dagger drawn.  The tip was covered in Hind's Blood. 


	12. Chapter 12

Xena gave a whistle to Argo, and leapt up on the mare's back as she came around.  Together, they bolted across the field, arrows still flying all around them.  They raced towards Ares, and Xena bit her lower lip, hoping that she could get there in time.

But Ares was, at the moment, holding his own against the new-god.  His sword was drawn and he parried each strike that Mictus attempted.  She Xena came nearer, she saw the dagger fly from Mictus' hand, but before she could hope that Ares would get to it first, Mictus threw a burst of lightning at the god of war, sending him flying backwards into the ground, several feet from where he'd originally been standing.  Mictus regained the dagger, and started towards Ares.

Shakily, Ares pushed himself back up, and returned a blast of his very own.  Mictus was knocked off his feet for the moment.  Ares stood, shaking off the dusty soil and cracked his knuckles.  He hit Mictus with another blast.

Xena had covered most of the distance by now.

But once again Mictus stood.  In vain, a young centaur rushed at him, trying to grab the dagger away.  A quick backwards thrust of Mictus' sword pierced the warrior's heart and he fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Ares was hit by another blast and once again was thrown backwards.  Mictus took a menacing step towards Ares.  Quickly, he closed the distance between himself and the Olympian.  His dagger was raised.  Ares was writhing on the ground, the lightning blast still coursing over his body.  Mictus stood over Ares and poised to strike.  Ares gave a cry of fear.  The dagger came down.  Ares screamed.

Xena had leapt from Argo's back and flipped through the air, landing just behind Mictus.  When he'd raised the dagger to strike the death blow, Xena had seized his arm and turned the blade in.  The blade had lodged into the new-god's stomach, and he'd fallen on top of Ares.

Now Xena rolled the body off of Ares, and helped the god up, the lightning blast having dissipated upon its creator's death.  The rest of Mictus' army fled in terror when they saw their fallen leader.  A cry of victory broke out among the centaurs.

"Thank you," Ares said, and shuttered a little at how close the call had been.

"No problem."    


	13. Chapter 13

That night saw a victory party right in the village square.  It had taken some time, but the battlefield had been cleared.  The dead had been buried, and the wounded had been tended to.  Tydus had sent men to escort those that had sought refuge in the caves back to the village.  Then the village square had been transformed.  Long tables and plenty of food had been put out.  Music filled the air and the laughter and shouts of congratulations could be heard.

Xena, Ares and Gabrielle had been sat at a table right in the thick of the party, a place of honor in the centaur tradition.  Food and wine were brought to them in abundance, and for the first time in awhile, all three relaxed, eating and laughing to their hearts' content.

Midway through the night, Tydus joined them.  "Xena, Gabrielle, I have to hand it to you.  When we found out that Mictus was a god, we didn't think there was anyway that we could survive his attack.  But you did it.  You were able to save the village, and we are forever in your debt.  We wish there was something we could do to thank you."

"Don't worry about it Tydus.  Xena and I were glad to help out.  We're just happy things turned out so well," responded Gabrielle.

"And Ares," Tydus continued, now turning his attention to the god of war.  "I have spoken to the village elders, and we have decided that much thanks is owed to you.  We don't rightly know how to thank you, and are sorry for our earlier mistrust of you.  However, we still do not necessarily agree with the ways of war."

But Ares laughed, not mockingly, but a genuine, light-hearted laugh.  "Thanks?  No, I don't need them.  Mictus had to be stopped.  It's as simple as that; although I will say that it's a shame your race hates war.  You have some excellent warriors here."

Tydus mumbled a thanks, unsure really of what to say.  But no sooner had he spoken, then he was called away by one of the elders.  The centaur mentally sighed in relief.  Though the god of war had proven a trustworthy ally, it did little to easy Tydus' nerves around him.  He feared the god, and the power that he could wield.  

At length, the party began to break apart, everyone going their own ways.  Most were worn out from the battle, both mentally and psychically.  The victory high began to dwindle and the night was growing old.  It was well past midnight when Xena and Gabrielle left the party, leaving only a small group of men and centaurs behind, still sitting at one table, mugs of strong beer in hand.  Ares, saying that he had to return the weapons he'd borrowed back to Hephestus, had long since disappeared.  On the way back to their huts, Gabrielle yawned and turned to Xena.

"You know something Xena?  Maybe I was wrong.  Maybe it was a good thing that you had Ares fight with us.  I hate to admit it, but we did need his help."

"No, we didn't.  We probably could have handled it without him, but he did make things much easier for us.  The weapons, the archers, everything that he offered only aided us so that we'd achieve or goal more quickly than we otherwise could have."

"Still, I am glad that he did what he did."

Xena nodded.  "So am I."

"So…are we heading out tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but it'll be later in the day at any rate.  I want to get a move on towards Corinth.  I heard tonight that Iphicles is having some sort of trouble."

They entered into the hut they shared.  Gabrielle stifled another yawn.  "Okay, sounds like a plan.  Anyway, I'm headed off to bed.  Goodnight Xena."

"Night Gabrielle."

Xena sat in a rocking chair by the window and unsheathed her sword.  Rummaging through a small pack, she brought out her whetstone and began to sharpen the blade with rhythmic strokes.

"Staying up?"

"Yeah, just for a little while.  Good to sleep."

"Alright, night Xena."

"Night."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabrielle went into the next room and softly closed the door behind her.  Xena sat alone for a moment, and then went to build a fire so that she could have some light to see by.  In almost no time, a small blaze was burning in the hearth, and she'd turned her attention back to her sword.

Suddenly, she felt his presence.  "Ares, come on out."

"You're so good at that," he joked.  "Can we talk?"  
  


"What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you…for trusting me and for everything that you did.  You saved the lives of all the Olympians."

"Your welcome."

A silence dropped between them before Ares spoke again.  "It's not just enough to say it."

  
"What are you saying?"  
  


"I…I, um, want to give you something…a sort of gift you might call it."

"I don't want anything.  It's enough that the centaurs are safe…and that you kept your word."

"A god always keeps his word," he replied, indifferent to the small surprise he'd heard in Xena's voice.  "But if you say you trust me, trust me now."

"To do what?"

"To give you the one thing your heart desires most."

"And what do you think that is Ares?  To be your Warrior Queen?"  She spat out the last two words with disgust.

"Don't mock me Xena.  I know you better than you think I do."

"Fine then, give it to me."  It was not an acceptance, it was a challenge.

Ares puzzled over Xena's behavior, just the night before they'd had such a wonderfully long conversation, and she'd said that she believed that he had feelings for him.  But immediately, he remembered how Xena had thought that he might have ulterior motives.  And certainly, what he was about to suggest would seem like one.  But he had to try – he didn't have much time before his gift was discovered.  Surely, if he pulled this off, he'd wind up in no small amount of trouble, but for Xena, he would risk it.

"Xena, I can't that easily."  He thought his voice sounded flat and forced.  "Come with me to one of my temples, and there I can give it to you."

"And what's the problem with this place?"

"Gabrielle is here."

Immediately, Xena's mental alarms went off.  But she quieted them to see where Ares would lead next.  She knew what he wanted, yet was intrigued by the sudden hesitancy that he come over him and showed itself in the way he spoke.

"Please Xena, let me give you this one gift.  I mean, why all the mistrust?  After everything that we told one another last night, I really thought you'd finally come to trust me."

"Ares, I do trust you.  I trust you that you wouldn't lie to me now, and I believe what you told me last night."

"Then why all the violence towards me tonight?" he interrupted.  

Xena's face softened a bit.  "I'm sorry.  My mind is on other things."

Ares nodded.  "I'm sure it is.  But will you come with me to my temple?"

"Ares…"

She looked at him, searching him for clues as she always had gone with him.  She caught the sense of urgency, and the earnestness in which he spoke.  Sure, she knew – or could rightly guess – what he wanted, and that was her.  She knew she needed to make a decision.  One night…one night with the god of war.  Part of her had always fantasized about the scenario, ever since her warlord days.  Then, she had turned good, and had tried to shut out all ideas of being with Ares, thinking that it would only serve to drive her back to her old self. 

_But even if I hadn't thought of it before,_ she thought to herself, _there's something about him that I feel I can trust.  _

"I will go with you," she finally said.    


	15. Chapter 15

Immediately, Ares broke out into a smile and transported them both to one of his temples.  It was old, but in wondrous condition, and it overlooked the sea on its' western side.  Now, pale moonlight shone through the large, open windows, and a warm sea breeze came in.  They were in the central hall.  Armor and weapons adorned the walls to either side of them, gleaming with a slight slivery color, reflecting the moonlight.  

Ares waved a hand, and in the center of the room, a large hot tub appeared, the water steaming, red rose petals floating in the water.  

"Surprised yet?"

"Of the hot tub, yes.  It doesn't quite seem your style.  So, this, is your gift, huh?  One night with you?"

"No.  My gift will come to you later.  This is something I think we both can enjoy."

She caught the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, like a child who has done something worthy of praise, but dares not ask for it.

"It's lovely," she finally said, laughing a little.  "Let me guess, it's on loan from Aphrodite?"  

"More or less," he admitted.

Now she laughed more openly, and he did too, both of them relaxing.  Ares made two goblets of wine appear, and Xena accepted the one offered to her.

The night passed.  Xena and Ares spent it together, first succumbing to the powers of the steaming hot tub waters, and later to the back of the temple, where the God of War sometimes slept when attending to wars.


	16. Chapter 16

When morning broke, Ares woke and looked over to his side where Xena slept peacefully.  He brushed a strand of her raven hair back from its' current place over one eye.  He slipped out of bed and dressed with the snap of his fingers.  He did the same for Xena, and then wordlessly, he brought her back to her hut in the centaur village.  Then he vanished.

Xena awoke a few hours later, after the morning was already under way for several hours.  She took in her surrounding; she was back in the centaur village.  Gabrielle was across the room, still fast asleep.  Silently, Xena slipped out of bed and took up her weapons that lay off to one side, leaning against the wall with her armor.  It wasn't that she needed either of the items, but she was a warrior, and felt naked without them.

Exiting the hut, she walked out into the sun.  The village was still sleepy, even at that late hour, due to both the battle the day before and the ensuing victory party.  But the sun was shining in a cloudless blue sky and a cool breeze came from the north.  It would be a warm day, but nowhere near the heat of the previous day.

She debated whether or not to go to the makeshift hospice and check on those that were there, but none of the injuries were too serious, to the delight and astonishment of all.  Xena decided not to go there yet.  Instead, she made her way towards the gently sloping hillside where both Borias and Solan had been laid to rest.  Though both had been given over to a funeral pyre, each had a small headstone that marked their passage from the earth.

When she reached the spot, she gave a cry.  Solan's stone was broken, pieces laying strewn about on the grass.  It was as if the headstone had exploded, but no marks of any kind could be seen on the rough edges.  Xena took one in her hand.  It was small, and she could only guess as to where it had originally been placed.

"No," she finally whispered.  "No."

She looked at Borias' headstone.  It was perfectly intacted.

"Good morning Xena."  It was Ares, who materialized behind her.

"Now's not a good time Ares."

"What's…..oh!"  As he came up to her side, he saw the problem.  

"Is this your gift Ares?  The destruction of the last psychical thing I have of my son?"  He could hear the anger in her voice, and the tears that threatened to break through.

"Xena, I didn't do this.  You have to believe me.  Unless…" his voice trailed off.

She spun around to meet his gaze.  "Unless what?"  
  


"Unless last night did this."

"What do you mean Ares?"

"Last night, when we were together…this thing is…two nights ago, a big fire killed half of a village on the other side of Greece.  Hades was busy with the new comers, and so when I was done talking to you, I went down there.  The Elysian Fields were unguarded, so I went in and found your son's soul.  Still, no one was around, so I took it, and last night when we were at my temple…he's within you Xena.  Surely you feel something different inside."

"If you're telling me that I'm pregnant with Solan…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence.  Ares nodded.  "I told you I'd give you what you desire most.  Ever since he died, you've desired to have him back, whether or not you were totally conscious of it.  But I knew."

"I do feel something different, but it doesn't make any sense.  How could I know if I only conceived him last night?"

"Well…I've had to speed up his development.  Hades will miss him soon…he misses any souls that go missing from his realm.  Not that I think he'd mind, but Solan's only totally safe once he's born.  Then Hades can't touch him again until his time has come to rejoin those in the Underworld.  I don't think Hades'll try anything.  No offense, but your son is not his biggest concern.  Aside from the fire, Sisyphus has been trying to escape again," here he shuttered, remembering how his godhood had been stolen by Sisyphus the last time he'd escaped, "so I think Solan will be safe."

"And how long will it be until he's born?  How much is his development accelerated?"

"Five times as fast as normal.  But I can't stay and talk now.  I think Zeus is on to me, he's calling me back to Olympus."

Xena nodded.  "Go then.  But before you go, what can I say to you?  Thank you, you have given me the one thing I wanted above all else."

She kissed him full on the lips.  When they broke, he vanished, going back to Olympus, with an "I'm not looking for thanks Xena.  It was my gift to you for all you've done."

And then, he was gone.

Disclaimer: No new-gods bent on taking over Olympus were harmed during the production of this fan fiction, though the Hind's Blood dagger was safely locked away for possible use in other stories.  Also, Hades, upon finding out about Solan's whereabouts, merely shrugged it off saying "It's a small price to pay for the security of our lives.  Xena did save all of us, so if she wants her son's life back, I'm okay with it."      


End file.
